Flowers and Ashes
by Baki-chan
Summary: ch.6 NOTE UP! Daiken. Ken is a flower boy working in an unforgiving industrial city. One night, Daisuke decides to whisk the other onto an adventure… today, some news from me...
1. Default Chapter

Flowers and Ashes

Ken is a flower boy working in an unforgiving partially industrial city. Daisuke is a chimney sweep working in the same area. One night, out of the blue, he decides to whisk the poor boy onto an adventure... starting with two words... "Marry me!"

Pairing: Daiken. No Kensuke for me. Daiken. And maybe ebilOCxKen...

NOTES: **Slightly** crossed with **Final Fantasy 7. **Only some area descriptions and the general "take over the world" themes...

Rated: PG-13.

Warnings: violence, yaoi... poverty 9.9; ... that's about it ;;

* * *

Chapter One:

* * *

The cobblestone streets had an interesting way of irritating his feet. Ken sighed. He wasn't making much money today... and the flowers he held delicately in his hands had started to wither slightly, drooping under the darkness of night. With only three bronze coins in his front pocket he wouldn't be able to eat, much less pay for the other things necessary past the night. Determined to stay out till dawn, the young boy perched himself on a large barrel in a corner of the large cities square.

There were many people in dark outfits, some outlined by the lamps and shops' doors wide open, allowing their light to filter onto the streets. He sighed again, the lamps were being lit by the ones responsible for them, and the people in suits and bowler like hats strode by like shadows, for he couldn't even make out most of their faces. There were few women among them; all were at home cooking, or putting their children to sleep...

He was hungry, too. Tired and stiff from wandering around the city all day holding out flowers to people, offering to sell the nicely taken care of plants for three coppers each. Barely enough to feel sitting, never forgotten in his pocket. One silver is equal to twelve bronze. One bronze is worth about eight coppers... The cheapest things in the city were **normally** ten to twenty copper, or one silver and two bronzes, depending on what you wanted.

All Ken wanted though was food... and a chance to sleep on something other then the hard stones of an alleyway **behind** a nice lil' Inn.

Ahh, dreams Well, first things first, he decided, walking into a quaint shop on the corner of the street, brushing off his off-white apron and stomping his muddy brown boots on the welcome mat.

"Ah, Ken, how are you today?" the shop owner looked up, smiling slightly at the young boy from under his gray and white mustache. Ken forced a smile onto his face, although it wasn't **that** hard.

"I'm fine, sir."

"That's good... aa, what can I do for you today?"

"About the same thing as every night, sir." The old man laughed, a jolly sound and he patted his thighs when he was done.

"'f course. I'm sure you're the reason I stay in business," Ken laughed softly.

"Surely not, sir. I don't have enough money to keep myself in business!" they both shared a laugh at that, smiling. The man pulled out a small box and two items from within it.

"Sorry, sir; just one please." Ken said, smiling apologetically from in front of the glass counter.

"Hou? Are you coming up short tonight, Ken? I could let you have this second one for free-"The boy shook his head.

"You need the money yourself, please don't worry about me like that," Defeated, the old man placed one of the bars on the counter, and started pressing buttons on the rickety old cash register in front of him.

"That will be three bronzes'." Ken pulled out the appropriate coins, regretting the tiny amount of weight disappearing from its comfortable spot over his stomach. The other dropped them into the hollow spot for bronze and handed Ken the six inch long pastry-bar. Ken smiled once more to the older male, bowing his head before walking out of the store, boots thumping deeply on the hardwood floor.

Back on his barrel in the corner of the block Ken unwrapped the thin piece of bread and jelly and took a small bite - he didn't want to finish it quickly. Usually he'd gulp down the first one and slowly munch the second, savoring it. Minutes passed and he was about three inches into the tasty treat. Ken reached up and pulled off his hat, setting the triangle and circle decorated brown and red overly large piece onto his lap and, holding the bar in his teeth, tied it with a loose strap to his apron. The flowers he had set back onto his thighs. Three were missing, he noted, sighing.

He started thinking about the day...about the streets he'd walked, the people he saw. He had a regular customer on the other side of the city whom he visited every other day. He was sure it was out of pity but the boy always bought a flower from him when he came by. The blue haired boy smiled slightly at the thought. There were still some warm people in this industrialized city.

'Perhaps I will go to see him tomorrow,' Ken though to himself. 'I need the money... no bronzes, and only one silver coin for the greatest of emergencies...' things were not looking good; the place where he was staying wouldn't even allow him onto their property without a payment of one copper every four hours. He stopped having the money for that long ago, and was running up a debt taller then he was standing.

'I know he prefers the marigolds I grow, so I will bring more of those and hope he will buy more then one.' He would not try to persuade his half-friend however, if the boy only wanted one flower - or none even - Ken would not push it. The golden haired boy was too kind to him as it were.  
After the decision was made he allowed his mind to wander, mulling over everything from his flowers, the newest style of clothing, to what he thought the ocean would feel like, brushing against his ankles as the sun soaked into his pale skin.

Ken hadn't realized he been so unaware of his surroundings until someone roughly grabbed his hand from below. Started, Ken dropped what was left of his crumbly dinner, and made a wild snatch for it. Looking down he was about to demand what the offender was thinking, when he saw who it was.

A boy... about his age too. He had ash and dust and grime smudged on his cheeks and above his eyes, below the thick goggles holding his hat - which resembled a small pillowcase - on and his hair back. His dark eyes were staring at him with determination, and before Ken could really figure out who he was looking at, the other opened his mouth, and with a loud, brash voice said...

"Marry me!"

* * *

End chapter one. That was more of a prologue though ...or maybe not. 3 pages. Please review it -;;

* * *


	2. flowers and ashes 2

Flowers and Ashes

Eto... thanks for the reviews, those of you that did . I hope this one attracts more fans uu...

* * *

Chapter 2:

* * *

"Marry me!"

"Excuse me?" Ken asked, blinking his eyes at the kneeling boy. The other stood up, Ken's hand still grasped firmly between his own gloved ones. The light of a buildings opened door shined on the youth, and Ken could just make our the burgundy of the boys hair and the chocolate in his eyes.

"Because," the boy continued. "I've been watching you for a really, really long time!" Ken stared at him, not sure what to say. "I want you to marry me," he repeated, tone and expression very serious. Absently the blue haired boy wondered if anyone was even _seeing_ them.

"I-It's a very kind offer, really. But I assure you I am a boy, and you would get nothing good out of a wedding to myself. I'm sorry," Ken smiled slightly at the other, disliking having to say that.

"No, it's okay. I know you're a guy, like I said--I've been watching you." The flower-boy shifted, a little uncomfortable with the idea.

"H-how have you been watching me? Do you stalk me or something similar?" his tone was not un-gentle, and very patient, if not confused. The other scratched the back of his neck with one hand, the other still held Kens in a tight grip.

"Well, I clean chimneys and roofs for people, so I can see a lot of what happens in the areas I work. And, well, you happen to be around here a lot!" he grinned.

"I see... may I ask your name, before we continue on?" he was always polite. It was distressing, but he was wondering if he could get the boy to buy a flower before he was sent on his merry, random way.

"Ah, yea! I'm Daisuke Motomiya," Ken nodded, impressed that this boy was from such a family that he had a last name.

"Unless you know already, I'm—"

"I know, you're Ken. Like I said, I've been watchin' ya."

"A-ah..." 'He knows my name...!' Ken tried to pull his hand away, but Daisuke refused to let go.

"M-May I have my hand back?" he requested after a moment of tug and war on its smallest scale.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Ken nodded his acceptance of the apology and took another bite of his pathetic dinner. These always made him so thirsty... He's have to visit the public spring soon, despite how the thought of drinking the same water others drink from, animals sometimes bathe/drink... beggars cannot be choosers, he knew. And if he wasn't careful he _would_ be a beggar.

"So..." Ken started when the other spoke--he'd assumed the boy had wandered off by now. A flower was shoved in his face, and Ken realized cynically it was one of his own.

"Do you accept?" The flower boy gave him a very odd, scrutinizing look.

"I beg you pardon?"

"Will you marry me?" he asked for the third time that night, not seeming at all discouraged.

"I-I-... I can't marry you... I have no money, no house, no dowry—plus we're both boys. I hardly know you either-"

"But you do know me, Ken!"

"....I do?"

"Yeah, 'member? It was long time ago! It was very foggy outside and I startled you when I slid down a ladder from someone's roof. I ended up getting dust on you... and you gave me a flower!" Ken leaned back slightly, squinting into the starless sky trying to remember. After a moment his eyes widened a bit.

"Ah... you're that boy from then, I see..." Daisuke nodded, grinning widely.

"But why have you asked me to marry you?" Daisuke looked up, as if he weren't quite sure how to answer.

"It's kinda hard to explain,"

"...If you need time to think about how you will explain your wishes, you may come with me to my flower bed, if you like." Daisuke nodded.  
  
"It's a bit dark, I hope you can follow well--"

"Don't worry; I already know where it is!" he chirped, grinning madly.

"Eheh... is that so?"

* * *

"You have a lot more flowers here this time," Daisuke commented.

"I have more picky customers then I used too." Ken replied. He watched as Daisuke made himself at home in the small area by a dried up pond. It was less then seven by ten, but he could tell that when the sun was out it would fall directly onto the various flowers from between the dilapitated structures of abandoned and broken sky scrapers. He imagined climbing up there, on their very bones and touching the stars with his own hands.

"Na, Ken,"

"Yes?" Ken asked distractedly. He had knelt at the edge of the flowers and was smoothing them, caressing them with gentle hands. Kneeding the dirt around them to stimulate their growth, half-ignoring Daisuke.

"Where do you sleep?" Ken looked up, a little wary and a little confused.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well, you can't sleep here can you?"

"...No, I sleep behind an Inn on 5th Street," he eventually replied. Daisuke plopped down next to him, gazing up at the stars.

"Hmm..."

They were silent for a long time, the only noise was the chirping of crickets and the soft rustling of Kens clothes as he worked with his preacious flowers.

"I was being serious, when I asked you to marry me, ya know." There was a pause.

"I know, and I'll--" Kens soft voice was interupted by a silence rending howl. Both boys stood quickly. Ken had gone very pale, and was standing protectviely infront of his flowers. Daisuke moved to guard Ken, standing with an arm outsrtetched infront of the thin boy. A strange purple and green thin legged dog stepped out of the shadows. Its fur might've been blue and yellow if the light were better...

Long, whip like tendrils flowed from it's snout, and the thing's long canies sparkled in the faintest of the lights. It stepped towards them, coming closer one foot at a time.

"D-Daisuke... what do we do?" Ken hissed, trying not to provoke the monster. The other boy didn't answer, instead he pulled out a long, twisting knife from between the folds of the long ropes wrapped over his arm and criss-crossing over his chest.

"Get ready to run, Ken; I don't want you to get hurt!" Ken stepped back, as the chimney sweeper advanced on the creature. "When I say 'go', run as fast as you can back into the city streets!"

"Daisuke..."

"Go Ken!" Ken turned, getting ready to sprint as the other had commanded, but he tripped instead. Daisuke spared just a second to look back at him with narrowed eyes before the dog-thing lept at the pair, cannies bared.

"Dammnit! Get up and run!" Ken pulled himself up quickly, and looked down just to see what tripped him.

'A hoe? I didn't know I still had one...' he heard Daisuke grunt with effort against the creature. Somehow they seemed in a different dimension then himself... the burgundy haired boy had several scratches on his body, specifically on his arms and a few shallow ones on his face. What looked like a dangerous bite on his lower leg concerned the blue haired boy as well....

'I cannot let him do this alone! Regardless of what he says!' Raising the hoe, Ken rushed into the battle head-on. He could feel the energy around him, the enviornment seemed to change subtly, just to the corners of his eyes, and the magical beat that strummed through the air had a destinctive musical feel to it. Harsh, pouding, it bade his blood on and he raised the hoe as a weapon--as if it were a sword.

"Ken! What are you doing in here?!" Daisuke demanded, eyes focused on the beast.

"I came to help," he ran at the dog-like creature, bringing the gardening tool down on its head as hard as he could. It growled at him, blinking. He returned to his spot, and Daisuke shot forward, slicing at the monster. Slowly the two weakened the creature, gaining their own wounds from this encounter. With a last hit from Daisuke, the monster fell over, black creeping through its color and then it faded... as if it were never there.

The boys collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air and feeling the extremety of the activity.

"I...told...you...to run..." Daisuke said, panting and glaring at the same time.

"And leave you to die?" the other asked, indignant.

"I'd rather—you know what? Forget it. We won." Ken nodded, he pushed himself to his feet and did a damage count. Several scratches on arms, two thin ones on legs, bruise on his cheek... and he was hungry again. Not cool. He realised he was still holding the hoe with the monsters blood on it and dropped the tool to the ground. Daisuke had layed back on the dirt and scattered blades of grass, trying to regain his strength.

"I bet there are more of them... we should warn someone.." Ken whisperd at length.

"Who's gunna listen to us?" the other demanded, sitting up.

"I don't know, but-"

"Instead... instead of all this, instead of this life, Ken, agree to marry me." Ken sighed, exasperated.

"Daisuke-"

"If you agree to marry me, I will take you from here, we'll go on a great adventure! And I promise I'll make you happy!" Ken bit his lip, uncertain.

"You're sweet... and you protected me... but I don't know you..."

"I wont let you go hungry again," he promised. "we'll travel the world and I promise you'll be happy... please? This is the millionth time I've asked you!" he said, flailing slightly.

"Alright,"

"And then you just reject me...what?"

"I'll marry you Daisuke, if you promise to take me far, far away from here," A moment to let it sink in and Daisuke was grinning madly, pulling Ken to himself with a cheerful 'whoo!'p. The smaller boy smiled slightly, doubting his choices.

"We'll have to get some things before we go.. I need a day...to prepare." He told daisuke in a soft voice. The other boy nodded.

"No-one here will miss us, Ken."

"...."

"One day, alright? For now... let's not stay here and go somewhere more populated, alright?"

"Un..."

Ken followed Daisuke out of the hidden garden, into the city where the lamps burned steadily and the shops one by one begun to turn out their lights. The population was thinning out on the streets where Ken and Daisuke were. Everyone was with their families at this late hour. No one knew about the battle, nor did they care about the bloddied teens holding hands in the middle of a city.  
Wires were strung from ever corner, pipes leaking stem edged the alleys and there was litter everywhere.

"Stay with me tonight, Ken. I have some left over food--and it's actually enclosed—" Ken chuckled, smiling gently at his fiance'.

"I wouldn't mind that at all,"

"Good! I can even start a fire! You know I can clean my own chimmeny? It's so cool! I never have to pay for that service! And one day, you'll have a great big garden in front of our house where you can grow any and all flowers you want and we'll STILL have a clean chimeny! Why? Because I'll be cleaning it! I hope you can cook though cause I'm not the best... eheh... if it can just be heated up I wont burn it usually but other-wise...." Ken listened with half his attention, allowing the other to lead him on through the cobblestone streets of their un-forgiving, half-industrial city.

* * *

End chapter twoooo... reviewww....

* * *


	3. flowers and ashes 3

Flowers and Ashes  
  
here's chapter three..finally u.u;;; Thank you to my reviewers, specially Pakky-my non-yaoi fan-friend who reads this anyways and still likes it ::heart::  
as always thanks go to my beta-chan, LobstersAHOY, and the rest of you reviewers get a cookie

Disc: no own digimon.. But I own this world :3 and Ken's smock. I own that

* * *

Chapter 3:

* * *

Daisuke's place was small and cozy, the windows were daimond shaped iron casks between fogged glass and it made the windows glow like a dream from the outside. A small fire was burning in the fireplace-and my was it clean- and there was a chair and a _bed_. Ken didn't know someone could so young could have such a nice little home!

"Excuse me, Daisuke,"

"Heh?" the other had shed his hat and ropes and over-coat and was fluffing his fluffy spiked hair while searching through the refrigerator for food stuffs.

"Ah... I got lost in my thoughts, nevermind." Ken was still whirling from the evenings events. He had accepted Daisuke's proposal, and now he wasn't sure what to think. The other boy acted like nothing was different, but... He bent over and unlaced his heavy boots, dropping them with a thunk onto the ground before moving tentatively further into the room. He examined the green chair as if it may bite him should he touch it.

"Go ahead and sit down," Daisuke said from behind him. Ken spun, startled, and glared at the other boy. The brunette laughed and pushed Ken uncerimoniously into the chair. With a barely audible groan Ken melted into the fluffy cushions.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Aa, just a little..." The energetic chimmeny-sweeper dissapeared for a moment and when he was in Kens range of vision again. Daisuke was holding a cracked plate loaded with crackers and a small slab of slightly moldy cheese. Despite the short-coming of a healthy food standard, Ken restrained his greedy wishes to steal as much as he could and be _full_ for once, and waited for Daisuke to begin taking crakcers two at a time before taking a single one himself.

Six or seven minutes later the two boys had polished off the plate,, and the moldy parts of the cheese were thrown away(reluctantly).

"Time for bed!" Ken nodded, blushing gently when he realised he would probably be expected to sleep with his future husband. Meekly he followed Daisuke to the small slightly dusty bed in the corner of the room. He waited for the shorter boy to prepare himself before doing likewise—shedding his smock, his over-coat underneath it, and his socks. Clad in just his dirty off-white pants and a long shirt Ken felt just a little uncomfortable. Daisuke, the intresting character that he is, decided to pull off everything but his underware and jump onto his bed. The other boy imagined he could see dust and soot rise like a small cloud from the old blue covers and matress.

"You comin' in or what?"

"A-aa," peeling back the blankets, Ken slipped his legs inside one at a time, easing himself into the cushioned warmth of the saw-dust-stuffed bed. The brunette grinned at him some more, before pulling up another corner and diving in. Ken blushed slightly at the notion that he was supposed to sleep next to a complete stranger.

"Relax," Daisuke muttered, already sounding like he was half-asleep. "'M not gunna do anything to you." The flower-boy nodded, unsure if Daisuke felt or saw it, and tried awfully hard to release all the anxiety, all the anticipation and dread he had for the next day. Very soon he could hear the soft snores of his fiance, and allowed them to lull him to sleep with the moon in the window.

* * *

Slowly, violet-blue eyes woke to the beams of a morning's sun. With a little groan Ken's eyes focused onto the ceiling. 

"Ah! You're finally awake!" turning his head Ken was greeted with an intresting sight: Daisuke was at the primitive oven trying to cook something...or perhaps bathing the food in black smoke was a technique he didn't know about? He sighed softly, letting his body enjoy the feeling of being encased is the most comfortable bed he'd ever been in. After a minute of soaking it in and waking up, Ken pulled himself into a sitting position.

He watched Daisuke with sleep-muddled eyes run back in forth in a three by four space with pots that might've been on fire. Steam and a sigh rose when the boy the boy dipped a pan into water.

"...Do you need help...?" Daisuke looked over at him with a slightly strained grin.

"Me? Nope, not at all!" Ken rose from the bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning and generally being very cute. Daisuke blushed and looked away.

"I-I'm not a very good cook," the boy said, knowing that living on the streets for more then three years could make someones skills dimish without practice. "but I wouldn't mind helping." He smiled at Daisuke, trying to re-assure him.

"No!" the other decliend heatedly. "Your first breakfast as my fiance will be made by me!"

"Heheh, that'll be my first house fire with you then!" Ken declared, chuckling at the drop-jawed look from the other.

"You're so mean!" Ken stuck his tongue out at Daisuke, wandering towards the kitchen.  
  
"Ahhhh... What did I just say?!" Ken only smiled at him, taking the steaming pot from the tanned boy, placing it onto the table.

"It's alright, I have to go out soon... I have to find more flowers..." the other didn't answer his right away, but he did grab a large blue plate from the hastily built shelf and handed it to Ken while he pried open the slightly melted pot. Daisuke then scooped out a large glop of..something... with a wooden spoon and dropped it on the plate Ken was holding.

With an incredulous look, the blue haired boy allowed himself to be ushered to the table and onto a chair. Apparently breakfast was serverd, so he ate. It wasn't nearly as nasty as it looked, but the flavors didn't quite mix right.

.... The meal was finished in silence, and when it was through, Ken stood up, as did Daisuke a moment later. He walked around the table and pulled the slighter boy into his arms for a long moment.  
  
"Meet me back here at sunset, be ready to go far, far away," he whispered, disengaging the hug. Ken nodded, grabbing his shoes and apron and walking out the door.

* * *

Back in his alley-way Ken harvested many colorful marigolds, a couple of daisies and a few daffodils into his arms, arranging them to be attractive, holding them gently. He would walk the entire city today, he would go meet his regular customer and the old man at the small shop, and he would sell everything he could. Then he wold pick up his seeds from the small storage he had, and pay off his debt to the Inn... it was going to be a long long day, and it had to start sometime.

* * *

Gomen, that chapter was way too short... but it just seemed to want to end there u.u; I promise ch.4 will be longer 


	4. flowers and ashes 4

* * *

Flowers and Ashes 

Thank you everyone! - I luff you all

Disclaimer: I do not own Materia...err... what I use in place of it is, but the general concept of the summons... well... you get it, right?

Note: Aghhhh... this has been the MOST difficult chapter . It hated meeee...

* * *

Chapter 4:

* * *

"I'm sorry," 

Ken was standing before one of the only two people that made his life better when he saw them. The blond was standing in the doorway of his small family-shared house, a purple and an orange marigold in his hand. He gazed sadly at Ken, but despite that he had to smile softly.

"I understand; it's not everyday that you get proposed to and an offer to travel the world with someone you don't even know," Ken looked away, as if he were ashamed of his lack of thought.

"I'll miss you... but this is what I've wanted my whole life - to get away from here, to be happy..." Ken had expected very little to a great deal. He had no idea how the other boy would react when he told him that he would no longer come by... but not this, or at least, not to this extent of understanding. The blond easily captured the flower boy in a tight embrace while he was brooding, pulling the pale teen to him and refusing to let go till he had memorized every inch, every scent...the way Ken felt and how his body fit against him.  
  
"Ah... what...?" Ken was blushing slightly, startled by his friend's action. "I..."

"I'm going to miss you; I love these flowers." He explained. Ken still didn't quite understand, but nodded.

"I can't take them with me, so you can have them if you'd like..." the flower boy offered with a gentle smile, holding out the precious few marigolds he'd brought. "No charge of course--" he added quickly. "I can't take them with me..."  
  
"I'll buy them," Ken blinked.

"You don't have to pay; I'm giving them to you."

"How will you afford your trip then? Does this 'Daisuke' have enough money to supply room fares? Potions if you get hurt? Or food - can you afford food?" the boy blushed, unable to deny his need of fares, but not wanting to ask anything of the other.

"We'll manage, honestly; I'm sure he's had this planned for a long time... and I couldn't ask for your money really, please, just accept them?" Wisely, and with a sigh, the blond boy accepted the delicate flowers from Ken, drawing a soft smile from the other boy.

"Thank you; you've really helped me over the years." The slight tremble of blue-violet eyes said what his voice didn't: _I'm going to miss you_.

"It's not a problem, Ken. If you ever return to this place come and see me, alright?"

"Of course."

After that, there wasn't much to be said, and eventually Ken bade his friend a regretful goodbye and took his leave down the alley, walking over the gray cobblestones that were too lumpy to be comfortable beneath him.

* * *

'...that's why I won't be coming around anymore, sir.' He'd rehearsed it in his head, over and over again, deciding exactly what story he would tell the only other he considered almost family...

After meeting with his friend on the far northern side of Mechanisia, Ken had traveled through the streets, offering everyone flowers for two bronze coins instead of three, selling any and all he could - even cutting special deals for the hesitant. Inevitably his walk brought him to the small shop labeled simply "KIZAI".

The navy-haired boy stepped inside, setting off a small golden bell that tinkled a shrill ring upon his enter.

"I'm coming," called a tired, old male voice from the room that connected to the back storage area of the store.

"..." Blue-violet eyes began taking in every detail in the store, from the dusty cracked rosewood shelves laden with miscellaneous items: tools of all shapes, colors and sizes, hoses and shovels, bottles of potions and ethers, a duster of phoenix plumes of deep purples and fiery crimson reds, small knives and daggers of various twists, lengths and glittering jewels. Other parts of the small space contained boxes filled with preservatives in crystal jars, mashed together to be quite displeasing to the eye and nose from the pickle juices.

It was surprising how many things one could fit in such a small area, and yet there was more. Up higher, for example, were very loose looking clothes, perfect for traveling or working in, tan and almost see through with darker sashes to tie around the waist. Pants also hung from up high, a brown color, like mud. But... and here Ken blinked, squinting to see better through the afternoon glare, there was a box up higher, on the very top rafter balanced not more then four feet above his head. The shape was odd, and there were letters that he'd not seen before on anything. Sure he wasn't very well learned, and only really could read words like "Tools and Items" and "Inn" but these were not of the Mechanisian language - too curly, wavy and straight in places... the boy became fascinated by this, watching the box in its unmoving state, trailing over the arcane lettering with his eyes again and again as if he believed he could will it into translation...  
  
"Ken?" startled out of his revere, the said boy turned his attention to the old man.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted-"

"It's not a problem, child," he assured with a smile. "But I am a little surprised to see you here so early in the day. Has something happened?" Gentle, kind, almost concern... regret bubbled in the young teen's stomach and made his chest feel cold...

"Yes, you could say that..." he was then regarded for a long moment by the other, bushy white brows furrowed.

"Are you in some kind of trouble, Ken?" the boy sighed, grateful to be cared about.

"No... merely... having a large change occur..." the flower boy felt nervous... it was like telling your grandfather that you were moving out and changing your name...which surprisingly wasn't far off at all.

"Oh? Sit down, and tell me about it - if you have the time?"

He smiled politely. "I do, but not much." The Kizai owner pulled out a stool from behind the counter, scraping it against the wood and stone ground, eliciting a grating, harsh sound. Ignoring that Ken graciously took the seat offered him. Another stool was brought out, and the old man took that one for himself.

"So, tell me what is going on, please." The boy sighed, taking a deep breath, and began the story...

"I see..." The old man looked thoughtful, rubbing his white-gray beard and peering at the ceiling.

"...He'll be waiting for me - I have to go - the sun is setting," Ken stood, blinking. It had taken a while for him to stutter out the details of being proposed to, vaguely skimming over the dog-mutant (possibly mentioning it was a mugger instead...) and getting to where he was now, past the night and a warm, soft bed...  
  
"I assume this "he" is the one you are marrying?" Ken blushed, and nodded; he'd not mentioned Daisuke by name...

"Ho ho... I'm not terribly surprised, young man. You're very pretty, for a boy. And I had a feeling you wouldn't be interested in the girls here." He was really implying that he knew Ken wasn't going to fall for a girl. The boy wasn't really into boys either; more asexual and focused on surviving till breakfast then finding a wife or husband. Now it seemed the latter had happened without him needing to search at all.

And 'Grandfather' as Ken had mentally dubbed him, had a granddaughter that visited the shop from the upper layer of the city - where the privileged lived. She came often, and when she spotted Ken often he found himself subject to glomps and whispered conversations overheard of her trying to get an arranged marriage to him.

It was creepy.

Ken would not say so, out loud, for he knew her grandfather to be very protective, even going too far as to literally chase boys with a broom did they not like her because, obviously, if you didn't like her something was wrong with you. This digresses...

"I-I... thank you, sir. I should get going now..."  
  
"Hohoho... you can just call me Poppy, Ken; I feel you are family to me, and though you are leaving, I feel now you can consider me family..." But Ken only half heard him, distracted by looking up. The setting sun made for a powerful glint on the fine-tinted jewels in their crystal case - something he would not notice unless he came in early, as he had today.

"Grandfather," he had acknowledged that part at least, altering it to a more honourable state. "what are those marbles up there?" Black eyes looked up where Ken pointed.

"Ah," a smile broke his face, long and serene, as if he were suddenly thrown into nostalgia. "those are called Digital-Spheres. They're special and no one has ever noticed them before you, child." The poor flower boy was obviously fascinated, watching how the sun glazed one closest to him, on top of many others a strange, almost sickly green-yellow...

"What do they do, Grandfather?"

"That, I can't tell you." He blinked.

"But Grandfather-"

"I'll let you figure it out yourself. Here, help me now, child." Grandfather has hopped off his stool, and dragged it with him as he ventured into the back room for a large, unstable looking footstool. Ken quickly went to aid him, following his instructions on setting it up. He bit his lip; hopefully Daisuke wouldn't be too upset with him...

"There we go, I've got it." The pale boy was pulled form his thoughts when the old man got down off the stepping ladder, and held out his hand to Ken, palm up with a warm smile over his wrinkled face.

"I think this one would suit you just fine." Presented to Ken was the same sickly green and yellow shiny, see through sphere that he had been admiring and so wrapped up in.

"I-I can't... it must be priceless!"

"Go on, take it. I will never need to use it again; and lord knows it would kill me to sell it. But I can freely give it to you - you will need it, of that I'm sure. You're fiancé must be getting worried about you. Take it and go to him," _Your destiny is awaiting you, don't make it wait any longer._

Ken did what he'd not done to anyone else but Daisuke in many, many years: he gently took the small crystal and pulled the old Grandfather into his arms.

"Thank you, thank you so much... If I ever come back, I promise I'll come see you."

"That would be nice, my child. Hurry now, go on." _You won't come back. We both know it. _

_Farewell._

* * *

"Daisuke! Dai-ack!"Ken had come running. The sun was just below the horizon and the stars were trying valiantly to come out from behind the gray sky, painted with purples and oranges mixed in red and yellows for added flavor. He'd been so worried the other would leave without him, that even though it hurt his sore feet terribly to run on this horrible street he sprinted all the way back to the brunettes house, almost plowing into the shorter boy in his rush.

That did not stop said chimney sweep from snatching him into a powerful hug upon realizing whom it was he almost knocked over.

"Ken! I thought you weren't coming!" relief was obvious in his voice. "I was just going to go look for ya - but here you are!" Daisuke grinned, eyes closing to make room for his smile.

"Yes, I'm sorry I was late... I had some good-byes to say..." he frowned apologetically.

"Yeah? That's alright. You're here now, so let's go." Ken looked up, startled.

"We aren't going to wait till morning?"

"Mm-mm," the other replied, shaking his head and dragging Ken to where he had two packs on the ground, lighter then they should be for ones permanently leaving home.

"What about dinner?"

"I already ate. Didn't you?" it was becoming obvious Daisuke intended to drag him out if necessary.

"...No, of course not! No one here is going to feed me-"

"Then don't worry about it."

A pause.

"But—"

"Shh!" Ken was quieted instantly by Daisuke. He pulled the taller boy to a stop by the corner of a large brick building. He cautiously peers around the it, brows furrowed, watching something.

"_What's going on?_" the flower merchant whispered, trying to peek around the side as well, but is pushed back by Daisuke.

"We'll have to go another way; there're soldiers everywhere!" Blue-violet eyes widened immensely, face paling.

"What does the government want with our city?"

"I don't know, but we can't go out this way."

* * *

The boys pushed father into the heart of the industrial sector, and again Ken was taken by utter surprise at Daisuke's knowledge of Mechanisia, navigating into alleyways and out of sight. He pulled Ken through an array of mazes; made up by winding paths drowning in a collectively oppressive stench. The two remained mostly silent through the excursion, but they both could hear the soldiers screaming, banging and crashing. The market district was being torn apart by the government; what they wanted no one seemed to know, and the boys didn't stop to find someone who did, since it just didn't matter. After countless trashcans, wires, tubes and pipes passed blurrily by his vision before Ken felt Daisuke begin to slow down slightly, breathing hard.

"What..." he gasped for air, leaning on the dirt-encrusted brick wall of a poorly cared for building. "are..we going to..do..now...?" sweat dripped a salty trail down the side of his face and cooled in the night air under his clothes.

"We're going to take the sewers," neither were very happy with this idea, but there was no way they would be allowed to leave the city while there were fighters and guards patrolling the exits. "the whole sector must be in a lockdown." Even in the slums, in which they had run fully into, were swarming with loud stomping men in arms. 

"Will we be okay?" Ken asked, slipping a hand into his deep front pocket, feeling the smooth surface of the glasslike D-S Grandfather had given him. It almost felt like there was a hidden strength within it, some mystical force that radiated from its surface like rays of the distant sun.

"Of course!" the brunette grinned cheekily. "I'll be right beside ya Ken, we'll both be fine! You'll see - it's just another adventure for us. Soon we'll be feeling the soft grass beneath our feet and we can walk to the beach, to another town or city..." promises. He'd offered Ken oaths of quests to take them forever away from their pathetic lives of scrounging meals and walking till their feet swelled and blistered. In exchange, Ken agreed to give his everything to the shorter boy. Become tied to him forever.

It wasn't seeming like such a good idea now...

"Here, this one will do," Daisuke kneeled, using his teeth to hold onto an oil lamp's thin wire handle as he pulled at an immense, heavy stone blocker - one that led into the tunels running under the entire city - from its latch. Ken helped as best he could, but carrying flowers did not exactly build muscles. Once the passage was clear, the oil lamp was lit with a turn switch, and the shorter boy bade the taller to wait while he descended into the sinking darkness first. Once he reached the concrete ground below, and ascertained that all was safe - at least for now - he called up to Ken, telling him to be careful and to climb down slowly.

"A-alright..." securing his pack tighter about himself, the quiet flower boy lowered one foot onto a ladder wrung, twisting his body around to face the wall and, one bar at a time, climbed down into the waiting abyss, lit only by a small fire.

* * *

End chapter 4. Yay, it was longer this time! :3 


	5. flowers and ashes 5

Flowers and Ashes

Chapter 5:

* * *

The bleak, stale darkness of the sewers mingled with an opressive odor. The vague green-yellow light of the lantern did little to illuminate more then Daisuke's facial features when Ken looked at him. The boy could feel his heart pounding; every noise-every drip of water, clang against a pipe or hiss of steam caused him to practically jump… and his fiancee was little better.

"C'mon, we'll have to find a map or something-a plan of the sewers. Otherwise we'll just be opening all the entrances and who knows WHAT kind of danger that'll bring us!" Ken nodded, inching closer to the others heat. In their gloomy situation, all he could long for was the perpetual night-like city above them; with its fake light and broken promises.

A gloved hand wrapped about his, and gently tugged him along. All Ken could see was the highlights created on the burgundy hair of the others, and the curve of his shoulder as he held the oil lamp out ahead of him. Almost painfully loud were their footfalls on the damp cement. The flower-boy wondered-in what could be described as curious horror-how far-how many short feet was the edge of the under-ground sewage river from where they walked? Were he to slip-stumble-or move even slightly in a direction-would they both fall in?

And what of that creature from the night before? How could they possibly assume it was by itself?

'Why, there could be a whole pack of them running in the dark corners of this city! And who knows what all else is around!' Ken thought. 'I hope Daisuke is prepared… I'm not.'

The other boy was completely silent. He looked every direction he could see, extending his arm to attemtp to illuminate parts of the passage.

"It's so dark down here…" the chimney sweeper heard the flower-boy say softly. "I didn't know sewers were this dark. Is it supposed to be like this?" Daisuke stopped and turned around, looking up slightly into Kens dialated eyes (trying to take is all the light they could).

"No, it's not."

_Something's Wrong._

* * *

"Did you find them?" a man called, wearing a tight uniform of gray metal scales, tan slacks and a helmit that covered his eyes, running to another man, taller then the former, wearing vibrant reds and yellows, with scalley silver plates down his sides and arms. He too wore a helmit that covered most his face. His beady eyes narrowed under the metal.

"You haven't?" the shorter soldier stopped before this one, standing straight and saluting with a hand over his throat in a diagonal chop.

"No sir, there's no signs of _Fälschung _life in this sector, sir!"

"Well keep looking!" the higher-up barked, glaring. "The Assembly is in a lot of trouble if those things are seen by civilians!" The younger soldier trembled in face of his leaders fury.

"Y-yes sir! Right away, SIR!" he saluted again, before bowing and running off towards another group of lower class fighters and guards. The general sighed, giving his attention to the other recruits. His mind was distracted however, alert and ready-as something rather large was lurking around… but where?

* * *

The sounds of two boot-textured smacking intot he cement had long turned into his heartbeat, and Ken couldn't distinguish between the faint glow of their light and the shallow breaths he took while running. They had long surrendered any gentle pace once used for the sharp, loud ring of their fast speed.

Daisuke had stopped suddenly, hushing an inquisitive Ken with a quick exhilation and looked around. Blue-violet eyes copied him, learning, storing knowlegde of survival away for later use. He didn't see anything, but an uneasey feeling made him shiver. And that's when they started.

"Daisuke!" Ken hissed, gripping the shorter boys hand tighter. "I can hear them!" _They're behind us! _

"I got it-Ken," he lookeed up suddenly, waving the lamp up-almost putting it out. "how high can you jump?" the other bites his lip.

"Not that high-but I can try." The brunette nodded.

"There's an exit up there and I need you to reach it."

"But what about those things following us?!"

A wild shake of the head and a stubborn gesture up. "Don't you think I know about them? They wont do anything! I know you're only an inch or so taller, but…" Ken wasn't sure exactly what Daisuke was implying, but he could guess.

"I'll try," biting his lip, trying to see in the dusk, to find a wrung of the ladder that would bring them salvation. The brunette held the lamp up as high as he could. Teeth began to gnaw at slightly swollen lips.

"I see it, but there's no ladder-that I can see-… and…" at that point Ken trailed off, and their attention turned back to the long passage they came from. Protectively Daisuke moved closer to Ken, getting as much lamp-light on them as possible.

Glittering eyes in the darkness, growls soft and deep, and the clacking of claws against the damp stones served to frighten and warn the two humans.

"Ken," Daisuke called very softly, slowly reaching intho the folds of his ropes and withdrawing his curved knife. "This is very not good-we're going to have to fight." The boy nodded, regretting that he hadn't brought the garden tool he fought with the last time. Slowly the atmosphere shifted, and more light burst from within the lamp, but invisibly; none could be seen, but forms were now discernable, stalking and gaut with their angles and shadows.

'I need a weapon-' he turned in place, noting the eyes followig the movement of his body and the way Daisuke was tensing beside him.

"Ken, what are you _doing?_" the other hissed, taking fighting stance as the beasts advanced on them.

"Looking for a weapon-I left the hoe back in the garden," he explained, slightly out of breath in his anxious endeavor. The best looked to be a loose pipe-but he'd have to yank it off. There was a high risk of that leading to something bad, but there wasn't much else to choose from.

By now the air was thrumming with Wild Heart Beats, heating the area to sweltering degrees. Reality seemed to blur in an imperceptible way—you could tell stomething was off, but not entirely _see _it. The indigo haired boy quickly got around Daisuke, reaching for the pipe…

* * *

"Have you checked everywhere?"

"Yes sir, there's no sign of any of them anywhere above the surface,"

The man in charge, thin and gaut, pale with lackluster hair tied in an impecible ponytail watched the bustling guards run about with only the faintest of amusement in his eyes. More then some pathetic dogs to be killed (in order to restore faith in the Government) there was a purpose to his calculating gaze roaming over the ugly scenery of this dark city.

"Go underground then, we have to put on a good show, do we not?" he smirked, looking to the sides down an alleyway where some of the cities pathetic citizens huddled.

"Yes Captain, sir!" he slauted the pale man and walked off stiffy resisting the urge to run. The dark man watched him leave, his dark eyes lacking passion. They'd take care of this job, restore faith in the Developmental War Division and retreat with the town just a little less in-tact.

In his mind the Captain couldn't resist a dark chuckle.

* * *

"Mother! I'm leaving now,"

"But dear, aren't you too young to be in the Fighting Division?" Worry. Fear. His mother didn't want him to run off to war and die; but she didn't know that's not what he planned on doing.

"Boys my age are applying all the time, mom. I'll be alright-there's a small caravan that goes to the W.I.B. from a small town just northwest of Mechanisia. It will be really simple to go. I'll probably never get into war anyways-just learn some fighting skills and come home in a year or two." He couldn't tell her the real reason why he was leaving home at sixteen years. She wouldn't understand pursuing someone he loved even if they belonged to another.

"It's so dangerous though, and you're still so young… why can't you wait till you're twenty like all the other boys here?" her eyes were shining with tears, and she figeted with her blond hair every five seconds or so.

"Because I wanna get an early start! Most people have advanced to Rank 001 by that age. If I'm to get anywhere I need to start before them," it seemed like a rational excuse to him. But he'd never even looked it up, so most of what he was saying was probably incorrect.

"…They will feed you, wont they? And keep you safe?" he smiled, closing his eyes and reassuringly hugged her.

"Of course mother. I'll come back a hero, okay?" the comment was said lightly, he wouldn't believe that he would be back anytime soon as anything anyways.

* * *

It was worse then they thought.

The black and purple dogs lashed them in-turn with their long whiskers, and their close-ranged weapons were of little use. Daisuke was glad he'd made enough to buy a couple of potions. They were gone soon enough though, and both boys were panting heavily, bleeding in various spots. Only three of the vicious monsters were dead, lying in misty forms on the ground, almost see through.

"What…can... we do now?" Ken asked worriedly between breaths, despretely trying to come up with ideas.

"I don't know Ken, all we can do I guess…" he sprinted foreward again, panting and struck one of the beasts with his knife as had as he could. When the brunette jumped back into place by Ken's side, and the indigo-haired one took his turn (he missed, unfortunetly) an idea struck him-literally.

Ken yelped as he was thrown back by a Bursting Spell, sending him just a few inches behind his normal place. When he got up, un-focused on Daisuke's worried words, he was looking up, violet-blue eyes noticing the ladder almost clearly.

'If I can impact it enough, it may fall…' working the plan through his mind, it seemed as probable as them escaping alive at this rate, so Ken decided to go with it. As Daisuke ran forward again with a loud cry, Ken backed up a pace, lowered his knees and gripped the bent pipe as hard as he could at its end. Narrowing his eyes and preparing for a ricochet, his left foot was slid farther beneath him, and with all his remaining might, the flower-boy flung the tubed metal at the ladder above them, instantly diving out of the way when the large clang ripped through the air.

Daisuke had barely any time to react. The ladder had been loosed and fell straight down, narrowly missing his head, yet trapping one of the pursuing monsters under its rungs. The creature hissed and growled, shaking the metal frame harshly. The pipe splashed into the water only mili-seconds later.

"Ken?" The other boy was smiling, relieved to have succeeded. However, there were still two of the monsters left, and even more forboding a feeling of rising water.

"Lets go, we don't have much time!" to accentuate his point (as these things often work) a loud, screeching roar echoed down the sewer passages, and a sudden rush of water swept across their boots. Ken let out a sound of digust at the foul smell and rotten matter in the green liquid, and Daisuke too seemed overly squicked by it.

"We must go up now" he implored, voice nasal and blocked somewhat by the hands covering his delicate nose. Ken just nodded frantically, moving swiftly as Daisuke gave him the right to go first up the shaking ladder. It was hard to hold onto, and the waters only rushed further, the ground quivering and sewer ducts creaking and moaning in distress. Once the top was reached, they could feel and hear the footsteps of something much larger then what was supposed to fit down there. With a cry, his hold almost lost, Ken got his hand latched onto the door opening, and began to push and pull, trying to get it to open.

With a gasp he pulled away his sore fingers, and shook his head in dispair. "It's locked! I think-maybe from the outside!" Daisuke radiated worry under the taller boy, he kept looking down, trying to distinguish the snakes from the putrid liquids. (It is unfortunate that scent rises...)

"Is there any kind of keyhole? Or lock? Something you can twist?" he called up, not liking how quickly the water was clibing after them. By now the trapped dog-creature had drowned, or suffocated, or broke its ribs and could no longer move, but the ladder now only shook from the horrible roars drawing ever near-er.

"There's something..but…I.." Ken grit his teeth, it was almost too much preassure, tension, and fear then he could handle. He statled to turn a large wheel with both hands, relying on his trembling legs to keep him on the ladder. It only budged a little with each movement, and it required his whole body to get into it.

'If only I had some Earth Spheres with me, then I could knock it all loose, or at least make a hole to run through!' Daisuke cursed, the way out was opening, and about time-Ken looked ready to pass out from exertion and mental fatigue.

"Hang in there! You've almost got it!" the chimmeny-sweep called encourageingly.

"One more tug!" Ken creid, nearly knocking himself off balance as he used all the strength he had recruited to pull the latch and turn the wheel lock. With a dizzying speed, a soft yelp acompaning the harsh squeals of rusty metal, the baricade was open!

The pair exploded from the underground practically gasping from the tension. Yet they did not rest yet, clambering away form the sewer shaft as water exploded from within. Murky, gray, and smelling more foul then the underground had been the vile liquid shot out in many directions, loosing strength and slapping the ground as it fell. The boys stopped, turning to face the way they came from, watching with wide eyes.

Emerging with a trumendous roar, a creature, huge and divided into sections of dripping, moldy and boil red flesh oozing from its arm like structures on its thick and wide torso. The things legs were meaty, pulsing with muscle and a few ridged skin-covered tubes protruding from one muscle and into another. Feet were not really visible under the things mass. And… too top it off… the bulky monster had a human head, swolen on one side and missing its two eyes and nose and mouth. No ears or hair was visible either.

Ken took a step back in disgusted terror, avoidung the lurking liquid on the ground, as it seemed towards them.

"Daisuke… what on Earth is that thing!?" he cried, jumping to avoind a tendril of goo.

"It must be one of 'their's! Ken-we can't fight it! RUN!" he turned and Ken did not waste a second glance but to make sure Daisuke was by his side. The pairs footfalls were painfully loud in their ears, and the soles of Kens feet hurt worse then after days of walking on uncomfortable coble-stone; he was running on it!

The beast screamed its protest, and the ground rumbled with the steps it took after them. Ken had started to turn onto more familiar streets, but Daisuke quickly called him back.

"We can't involve people, Ken! It's not very fast-I'm sure we can outrun it!"

"Aslright, I hope you're right, Daisuke!" 'Because I can't last much longer…'

* * *

Saa! Chapter is done :D ch.4 hated me... this one murdered me slowly ;-;... thank you my lovely reviewers, you all make my life better 3  
Again, sorry for taking so very long... please r&r .

* * *


	6. please

Flowers and Ashes

Okay…

I am giving a preview to chapter 6, and that's all.

You see… the only thing I dislike more then flames, are certain people. No names mentioned, but I really _**REALLY**_ hate it when people try to _**influence**_ what _**pairings**_ I do, or how my story goes.

It's really sad… I love so many of you, cause there's so few, I feel special I think. Anyways… I am going to do what my friend is doing: **MOVE TO MY LIVE-JOURNAL ALL UPDATES AND NEW FICS.**

It's going to be FRIENDS ONLY, so please leave me a comment, telling me who you are on so I can decide/add you to friends.

If you want to see any more of this fic, please consider what I'm saying, no whining for me to stay, onegai!

PREVIEW:

Flowers and Ashes

* * *

Daisuke and Ken shot past them without really being noticed as the uniformed men fell to one knee as to shoot their heavy guns.

Amongst them, the two bethrothed boys quickly dissapeared form sight. The dull colors of the city people actually hid them completely, drowning out their distinctive shades.

"Daisuke… I can't run anymore!" Ken cried. What cought his attention was the gaping, broken hole in the side facing the alley.

"Ah! Ken bit his lip, sweat on his cheeks and back, dampening his hair. Daisuke pressed his finger continuously against Ken's lips, almost pushing inside the other boys mouth in his insistance to keep him quiet.

An audible sigh escaped the red-head boy and he dropped his hand.

Ken blinked at him, releasing his breath

"Ahh… Daisuke, now what?"

Ken made a soft sound in respone, eyes widening when the tan face was now inches from his own.

Daisuke huffed at him. We're boys! The shorter boy clucked and scowled childishly.

"Alright, so…" he leaned forward, dis-regarding Kens eyes widenning and intaken breath and pressed his lips to the others. Slowly, blue-violet eyes closed (after initially widening beyond normal limits), and softly, the boy responded. Daisuke took it slow; he didn't press hard, didn't open his mouth or seek entrance into Ken's…

* * *

PREVIEW over. It's only a compressed summary.. but you get the idea..it goes from there :3

Please lemme know…


End file.
